Hero
by Lennee
Summary: Songfic. Hatori reminisces his past with Kana when he chances upon a familiar song.


**Hero**

**Summary**: Hatori x Kana songfic. Hatori reminisces the past

**This story has been transferred to me from Fumetsu Hime's account. She's leaving and let me post her story. I did not copy it.**

Hatori sat at his desk, finishing the medical bills of the patients he had seen to that day.

Tired, he signed his name on the final bill and stood up, rubbing his eyes.

He walked towards the radio and turned it on.

"It is 11:55, five minutes to midnight and we have our last song for the day."

Hatori sighed and started towards the tuner, one of his assistants must have changed his set station…

"Hero, by Mariah Carey."

…and stopped as the station began playing a tune he knew very well.

_There's a hero _

_If you look inside your heart _

_You don't have to be afraid _

_Of what you are _

Hatori recognized that tune, "Kana," he whispered.

_There's an answer _

_If you reach into your soul _

_And the sorrow that you know _

_Will melt away_

**Flashback**

"_Hatori-san, do you know what a human's soul is made of?"_

"_It is impossible to know what a soul is made of."_

"_WRONG! On the day that a human is born, its soul is made of snow."_

"_Hn"_

"_But as time progresses, there are moments that open our eyes to some things that are so lovely and beautiful that it just takes your breath away. It's these moments that thaw out the soul. And do you know what snow becomes when it melts?"_

"… _Spring."_

"_YEAH!"_

**End Flashback**

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you_

**Flashback**

"_Hatori-san, are you happy that I came to be your assistant. Tell the truth."_

"_Yes."_

"_Is that the truth?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then how come every time you talk to me, you answer me with one word or a grunt."_

"_Hn,"_

"_Like that, right there. I guess you don't really like me that much. That makes me sad because I like you a lot."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep, before I met you, I thought all guys were slobs. I didn't really want to work as your assistant at first. I did try to make a good impression, but to tell you the truth; I was kind of scared of you. Then I realized that you were actually really polite and kind."_

"_Hn."_

"_You're my hero."_

"_I never heard that before."_

"_FIVE WORDS."_

**End Flashback**

Hatori picked up the only personal possession he had in his office.

"No, Kana, you were my hero."

_It's a long road _

_When you face the world alone _

_No one reaches out a hand _

_For you to hold _

**Flashback**

"_Hatori-kun, you know you're not alone, right?"_

"_Well… I-"_

"_Cause you've got me. I'll always be there for you."_

"_Kana."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Thank you."_

**End Flashback**

_You can find love _

_If you search within yourself _

_And the emptiness you felt _

_Will disappear_

**Flashback**

"_Hatori-kun?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I think, I think I might be in love with you."_

"_Kana."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I think I might be in love with you too."_

**End Flashback**

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you_

**Flashback**

"_Hatori, will we always be together?"_

"_Yes Kana, we will always be together."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Hatori, I'm scared."_

"_About what?"_

"_I just have this feeling that, well that promises sometimes have to be broken."  
_

**End Flashback**

_Lord knows _

_Dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone _

_Tear them away _

_Hold on _

_There will be tomorrow _

_In time _

_You'll find the way_

**Flashback**

"_HATORI! NOO! HATORI! PLEASE NOT HATORI! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! IT'S NOT A DREAM! PROMISES CAN BE BROKEN! No…"_

"_Kana,"_

"_No…"_

"_Please Kana,"_

"_I don't see a way anymore Hatori, I can't take this anymore. It's all my fault. I just want to forget. It would have been better if we just never met."_

"…_I will always love you Kana. In that part of my soul that has become spring, we will always be together. I promise."_

"_Hatori,"_

"_Good-bye."_

"_HATORI!"_

"_I love you."_

**End Flashback**

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you_

Hatori stepped outside and stared at the night sky.

"Kana. Do you think… one day, I can become a hero? One day when the time comes, do you think I can carry on and melt the rest of my soul? Even, if I feel that there's no hope left for me. Do you think I can break the barrier and open the door? I want it to be spring, Kana, I want it to be spring."

Hatori looked down at her beautiful face. Warm tears fell on the picture.

"It's raining Kana. Are you crying for me?"

Hatori looked back to the clear sky, tears streaming down his face.

"It's raining Kana, is this the beginning of spring?"


End file.
